Mi Vida Junto a la Tuya
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Pequeñas historias de esta linda pareja...INOSHIKA CHAP.3 ARRIBA!
1. Un Dia en el Parque

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, par ami desgracia…lloremos todo juntos XD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, par ami desgracia…lloremos todo juntos.

Conjunto de drabbles de ShikaIno… para todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja :)

**.x.X Mi Vida Junto a la Tuya .X.x.**

_**Drabble **__**1: Un día en el parque**_

-¡Eres un baka Shikamaru!- gritaba en medio del parque a su novio.

-¿Pero, ahora que hice?- rezongaba el chico en un murmullo

-Me tiraste del columpio y me pegue- dijo la chica ya en un tono mas bajo pero sin calmarse

-¡Ah!, eso no fue mi culpa tu te caíste- dijo el chivo viendo como su novia se ponía roja del coraje

-¡No me importa!...fue tu culpa por que me estabas columpiando muy fuerte- dijo la chica gritando de nuevo, haciendo que todo el parque se enterara del humor en el que se encontraba

-Entonces quien era la que decía "Mas, Shika, mas fuerte"- dijo el chico triunfante al ver que su novia bajaba la mirada.

La chica no contesto, y al tener la cabeza gacha Shikamaru no vio la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la chica. La chica alzo la vista, agarro al chico de su playera y lo jalo hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces, Ino? – dijo el chico preocupado

-Voy a besar ami novio, ¿que no puedo? – dijo la chica haciendo un gesto de puchero

-Si, si se puede, pero si me jalas me voy a ensuciar de tierra como tu-

-Eso es lo que quiero, Shika- le dijo en tono divertido mientras jalaba al chico para darle un beso. Después de un rato se separaron, Ino lo había logrado.

-Ves Ino, me ensucie… pero besas bien cuando esta sucia, tu beso supo a tierra-

-¡Ay cállate baka!- le gritó – no mejor dicho bésame baka-

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A:** aquí esta el primer Drabble tengo como 5 o 6, los demás los iré subiendo poco a poco XDD espero que dejen un review :)


	2. Srita Perfecta y Problematica

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, par ami desgracia…lloremos todo juntos XD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, par ami desgracia…lloremos todo juntos XD

Conjunto de drabbles de ShikaIno… para todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja :)

**.x.X Mi Vida Junto a la Tuya .X.x.**

_**Drabble **__**2: Srita. Perfecta y Problemática**_

-¡Shikamaru Nara!-

Ese grito se escucho por todo el edificio de apartamentos. Ese grito era la advertencia de que se avecinaba una tormenta.

El lo sabia mejor que nadie, estaba en el baño afeitándose cuando escucho el grito, inmediatamente soltó el rastrillo y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Ino?- dijo el chico saliendo del baño

-Todo lo haces mal, mira, muestra planta se esta marchitando- grito la chica fuera de sus casillas

-Pero si es solo una planta mujer-dijo arrepintiéndose en el momento, decirle eso a una Yamanaka era meterse en la hoguera.

-No me importa si es solo una planta, todo lo haces mal- grito la chica fuera de si.

-Discúlpeme Señorita Perfecta, olvide que hablaba con usted- dijo el chico sabiendo que esa contestación le traería problemas.

-Shikamaru, no empieces con tus tonterías que me vas a hacer enojar-

-Y yo que pensé que ya estabas enojada-

-Eres un baka- hizo una pausa – Te odio-

-Eres muy problemática Ino-

-¡Pues si soy problemática y perfeccionista, y que! ¿Con eso me vas a cortar?- dijo la chica intentando parecer seria, pero la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla.

-No, no te cortare, yo se que eres así , pero te amo así, amo a mi Srita Perfecta y Problemática.- finalizo en chico esperando que Ino comprendiera.

Ella cambio de un semblante enojado, a uno de total emoción, se lanzo a los brazos del chico. Ella lloraba sobre su pecho de felicidad.

-Eres un tonto, Shikamaru….mi tontito al cual amo- se había zafado de una enorme pelea, suspiro aliviado.

-Ino esta bien, pero ya suéltame que nos vamos a caer.- dijo el chico preocupado por su lugar de caída

La chica no escucho, o fingió no hacerlo.

.-te amo, te amo, te amo, Shikamaru- volviéndose a lanzar y haciéndolos caer en el sillón, todo gracias a Shikamaru.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A:** muchas gracias muchas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo dado!!..Me hacen llorar de emoción :).

Bueno aquí esta el segundo Drabble espero les guste :) y dejen mas reviews :).


	3. Mis Flores

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, par ami desgracia…lloremos todo juntos XD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, par ami desgracia…lloremos todo juntos XD

Conjunto de drabbles de ShikaIno… para todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja :)

**.x.X Mi Vida Junto a la Tuya .X.x.**

_**Drabble **__**3: Mis Flores**_

El chico se dirigía hacia el jardín donde el señor Inoichi Yamanaka le había indicado. Lo vio a lo lejos y camino hacia ella.

-Hola Ino- hizo una pausa- porque me ves así, tu mirada me da miedo- dijo el chico.

-¡Eres la persona mas baka de este universo!- le dijo gritándole en la cara.

-¿Por qué ¿ ¿Ahora que hice?...eres una Problemática.-

-¿¡Que hiciste!? Estas encima de mis botones de Tulipán, los estas pisando- le dijo la chica intentando quitar de su recién creada hortaliza.

-Eso que importa, es solo una planta-

-¿Una planta?, ¿Solo una planta?, ¿Tu diciéndole eso a una Yamanaka?- preguntó furiosa

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- rezongo en chico sin pensar las consecuencias

-Déjame decirte algo, Shikamaru, los Yamanaka amamos la plantas y las flores, por algo tenemos una floristería ¡Baka!-

El regaño lo había volver a la realidad, como no iba a saber que a los Yamanaka les gustaban las flores, pero se le ocurrió algo.

-Yo no lo sabia- mintió mirando hacia el cielo, esperando que con eso se pudiera zafar del problema. Lo único que logro fue hace mas grande el problema.

-¿Que no sabias?, llevamos siendo novios por mas de seis meses y antes de eso, amigos desde siempre, como no ibas a saber ese peque…-fue interrumpida

-Mira Ino hoy el cielo se ve muy bonito…-

-¡Hazme caso!, No se la verdad por que sigo contigo, si ahora resulta que ni me conoces, ni sabes nada de mi…es mejor que terminem…- fue interrumpida otra vez de su discurso.

-El cielo me recuerda cuando me ves, el cielo es del color de tus ojos, no tus ojos son aun más bellos que el cielo- dijo el chico mirando hacia los ojos de Ino. Otra vez se había zafado, otra vez la había echo cambiar de humor a uno de total alegría.

-Por esos detalles estoy contigo y no te puedo dejar, aunque no me conozcas o finjas no conocerme- dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-¿Ino… me decías algo?- dijo el chico volviendo a la realidad. Ella suspiro resignada.

-Que te amo, tonto. Solo te decía que te amo- lo abrazo –y quítate de mis flores- lo movió.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A: **Bueno aquí esta el tercer drabble, créanme sus reviews me hacen tan, pero tan feliz, bueno los dejo esperando que me dejen un review :) bye bye.


End file.
